Possibly Fourteen
by Trouble101 Loki Laufeyson
Summary: My (Loki) fourteenth birthday! Thor tells me it was not my fourteenth birthday and I try to solve it. -Loki


"What if I told you, you are awesome!" Thor was talking to himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth.

I was peeking behind the door, ready to scare the living daylights out of him.

"Who's handsome? You're-" Thor looked at one of the sticky notes on the left side of the mirror. "Today's date… Loki is turning fourteen…" he read aloud. Thor scratched his head in confusion. "But his birthday was last year! Mother must have stuck this yellow, paper item here!"

"BOO!" I yelled.

"AHH!" Thor screamed like a girl.

I laughed.

"Loki, you puny-Loki, god of puniness!"

"Brother," I smiled. "I am turning fourteen! You remembered my birthday!"

"It doesn't make any sense!" Thor snatched the sticky note off the mirror. "I thought your birthday was last year!"

"Oh." I said cheerlessly.

"You forgot to take care of your lip today, brother." Thor pointed at my wound.

Yes, I had a wound on my lip from sword fighting practice the day before.

I covered my lip with my hand. "Sorry."

"Do you know what day it is, brother?"

"Yeah, my fourteenth birthday."

He shook his head. "Don't be so daft, Loki. Today is Thor's day."

"No, it's not. It's Fri-"

"No it's not!" He said quickly. "Yesterday was Friday. Today is Thursday-hence-Thor's Day!"

"How is that even possible?" I asked. "Yesterday was Thor's Day. I know it, you jumped on my bed at three o'clock in the morning and we had to eat cake all day until the sun went down."

He thought about it. "...No." he said glazed. "I'm pretty sure it was Saturday."

"What?" I asked confusedly.

Thor looked like he was still in the process of thinking. "Ah!" he said as if he had an idea. "Yesterday was Monday! Today is Thor's Day!"

"How can you have a birthday every week?" I asked.

"Loki, Loki, Loki…" Thor leaned on my shoulder. "You see, it's not a birthday."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a once a week birthday; my day."

"Then in that case, you must be over one-million years old!" I mocked.

Thor glared at me. "No," he said. "I'm sixteen. Thor's day is just like an appreciation occasion that happens every week. Just like Odin's day!"

I sighed and walked away.

It was the afternoon right around one o'clock p.m.

I walked around the castle thinking that maybe someone would know it was my birthday and speak up telling me, "Happy birthday." But no. That didn't happen. I found a calendar and it clearly stated that it was my birthday. My mother was walking my way.

"Loki," she said. "What are you doing walking around with a calendar?"

"It's my birthday, mother," I replied. "My fourteenth birthday! See?" I pointed at the calendar.

"You didn't have to tell me, honey," she smiled. "I already knew." she handed me a present.

I opened it up and found that it was a marble. "A marble." I said aloud.

"It's not a marble, it's an element." she corrected. Mother took it out and I hadn't noticed before, but it had a chain connected to it. Apparently it was a necklace. She put it on around my neck and told me to look closely at it from which I did. It was green and it had what looked like magic; like a bunch of green fireflies stuck inside a clear marble necklace. It made shapes of animals. It made me excited. I smiled and I let mother hug me for once. "Thank you, mother." I said blissfully. I remember what Thor had said. "Mother." I got her attention.

She let me go. "Yes, dear?" she replied.

"How do I get Thor to realize today is my birthday?"

She thought about it. "Proof," she said. "You need lots and lots of proof. Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"Then go along then. Go find some proof."

I ran to the library. I came up to the librarian. "Do you have any books about my birthday?" I panted.

She looked down at me and lifted an eyebrow. "That depends." she answered. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki; Odinson; Prince of Asgard; brother of Thor; the child of Frigga in the House of Odin; Kingdom of Asgard; Kingdom of the Nine Realms; Son of Odin All Father; the Father of All; King of the Nine Realms-"

"Okay!" she did a hand gesture as if to say "that's enough." "Don't tell me that's how you introduce yourself."

"No," I panted. "Half of it."

"...Ah."

She led me to a section so full of books that some of them were stacked up on the floor.

"These books may mention your birthday." she pointed at the whole section.

I grabbed a book that was titled, "The Battle Against the Jotuns." she ripped it out of my hands and gasped. "Just don't read this one."

I grabbed another one that was titled, "New Found Baby of Asgard." she also ripped that one out of my hands. "Or this one." she gasped. "Geesh, definitely never this one." she said as she walked away.

I picked up another book and began to read and read and read. I thought about why the librarian took the two books away from me. "The Battle Against the Jotuns" _Yeah, _I thought._ Sounds violent for my age._ "New Found Baby of Asgard" _Most likely would have told me more than I wished to know. Such as how the baby was born._ I gulped.

I read and read and finally found a book that said what date my birthday is. I marked it with a pencil and ran up to Thor's bedroom where I found him reading, from which never happens.

"Thor!" I yelled happily. "Today is my birthday." I said pridefully. "You were wrong. Ha!"

Thor looked up from his book. "Hmm?" he said as if I hadn't said a thing.

"I said today is my birthday! See?" I ran up to him and pointed to a sentence in the book I was holding.

Thor read it aloud. "It's not June, is it?"

"It is." I said with such pride.

"Then it's not your birthday."

"What?" I tempered. "That's the month I was born in! June! Why do you torment me, brother?!"

"I'm not tormenting you, I'm stating a fact!"

I looked down at the book he was reading: "New Found Baby of Asgard."

"Gimme that!" I snatched the book.

Thor started to sweat. "No, brother! Do not read that book!" he shouted as he was wrestling to grab it.

I managed to push him away. I smiled brightly. It clearly stated in the book from which read:

_The king and queen named the _

_baby "Loki."_

_His birthday was the ninth of June_

_from which that is the date he_

_was born._

I shoved the book in his face. "See what it says?"

"Yes." Thor grumbled.

"What does it say?" I asked half heartedly.

"It says Loki's birthday was the ninth of June." Thor pouted.

"And what day is it?" I asked full of pride.

"The ninth of June." He replied with an attitude.

"And that means I turn fourteen today!" I said gleefully.

At the end of the day, mother and I made Thor decorate for my birthday in Valhalla. We invited all the best people I knew and I had the best birthday ever. We even spent the night in Valhalla. We even enjoyed it… Until Thor started to snore.

He snores as loud as Thunder.

The End.


End file.
